


【谦藏/修藏】胭脂郎 01

by Primirilia



Series: 【谦藏/修藏】胭脂郎（赌场背景） [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 黑色电影《吉尔达》AU，大阪赌场背景，其他基本架空（瞎编）修谦藏大三角，赌场老板修→（实际上被修包养的）舞郎藏←赌场经理谦*全员都有黑化倾向，尤其是后期的你谦
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Watanabe Osamu/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Series: 【谦藏/修藏】胭脂郎（赌场背景） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621870
Kudos: 2





	【谦藏/修藏】胭脂郎 01

胭脂郎

（一）

骰子从赌桌上一头栽到地面，又急促地跳了起来，一股脑儿骨碌骨碌地滚到了忍足谦也脚边。

忍足谦也弯下腰，捡起那个骰子，连带他的动作掉下来的还有一张略显陈旧的梅花J。他不动声色地将那张纸牌放回西装上衣的口袋里，重新站起身来，赌桌中间的荷官正好再一次宣布下定离手，轮盘上的指针稳如磐石，一动不动地指向黑色区域，紧接着是赌桌前一片沮丧的唏嘘声。

对面那个连输五场的老头子终于气冲冲地推开凳子走了，忍足谦也示意荷官把筹码收起来，仔细地盯着他一路走出赌场大门，这才放心地回头去别的地方巡视。时针指向早晨八点半，正好是刚营业不久的时间点，但二号场里的人流量已经逐渐增加了起来。石田银正好在门口附近准备巡逻，忍足谦也走过去，拍拍他的肩膀，“盯着刚才出去的那个大叔，看他有没有走到典当行里去。”

石田银点点头，默不作声地拉开门走了出去。

“买四号，绿色，”赌桌前又有一个中年男人急匆匆地挤了进来，毫不犹豫地往桌上甩出一叠钞票，“一千日元……”

手上正收着筹码的一氏裕次皱着眉头看了看那叠钞票，又抬头看了看忍足谦也。忍足谦也抖了抖自己被蹭歪的西服外套，瞟了一眼那叠外来货币，对着一氏裕次示意，“开盘吧。把牌准备好。”

一氏裕次心领神会地颔首，重新推动了眼前的轮盘。“下注了，各位，买定离手！”

几年前来到这座城市的时候，忍足谦也和其他初来乍到的新市民一样，认为这不过是座和别的邻城一样的小地方罢了。他就像个刚毕业的大学生该有的样子一样，勤勤恳恳地四处投简历，来回查看着合适地段合理价格的公寓，满心踌躇地打算从最低等的那一层做起。

等到夜幕降临，他才发现，这里的工作根本就不分什么低等或高等的阶层，所有的灵魂在赌场之中，都被这里的筹码和轮盘平等地支配着命运。有的人从一无所有开始赌起，最后把自己变得身价过万，满载而归；有的人坐在赌桌前时仍然富可敌城，赌局结束之后，连在大阪桥下摆地铺睡觉的资格都没有了。

忍足谦也不是他们之中的任何一种，他甚至不是个赌徒。但在两年后，他还是机缘巧合，又像是回归宿命一般地，来到了这座吞噬灵魂的宫殿，手里只有一副旧纸牌。抱着试一试的心态，他像所有一开始都好奇亢奋的新赌徒那样，坐到了赌桌面前。

这之前他在一间小舞厅里当了一年半的服务生，为了取悦常来光顾的老顾客，忍足谦也同样也会在吧台前陪着他们玩各式各样的纸牌游戏。忍足谦也自己也没想到的是，这些看似微不足道的小伎俩，真的帮他在两个小时内赚回了前三个月他弟弟因病而欠下的所有医药费。

筹码像金库里的珠宝一样，伴随着清脆的撞击声悉数落在忍足谦也面前的赌桌上。被他切了三次牌的荷官一脸复杂地看着他，而忍足谦也急匆匆地收回纸牌，起身离开了赌桌。

他那时以为只要自己不作弊，就能在赌场这种生死一念的地方赢得顺风顺水，安然无恙。虽然太多的好运会招来祸患，但忍足谦也向来是个懂得见好就收的人，只要没有贪欲，也就能避免它像雪球一样越滚越大。直到忍足谦也换好现金走出了门口，看见一个双眼紧闭，人高马大的秃头男人站在门口等候着他时，忍足谦也才知道自己这个想法错得离谱。

然后他就这么不明不白地被带到了赌场老板的办公室。这个要求无理得很，忍足谦也原本完全可以拒绝的，但他后背还抵着石田银上了膛的左轮手枪，所以也就不好多说什么了。稍微多赢了几把就迫不及待地要杀人灭口，忍足谦也心想，这赌场肯定做不长久。

他第一眼见到渡边修的时候，根本猜不到这就是那个准备要灭他口的赌场老板。整间办公室都装修得明亮奢华，可这人却戴着顶草帽，套着一件洗到褪色的风衣，满下巴都是许久没有搭打理的胡茬，嘴边还嚼着根散了一半的牙签。见到忍足谦也被押着走进了办公室，他也只是百无聊赖地将报纸卷起来往边上一扔，露出个略显痞气的笑容。

“我都已经听裕次说过了，靠着没人能够看清牌路的速度切牌，真是聪明的家伙啊。”对方歪着身子坐在办公桌前，好整以暇地注视着忍足谦也，“怎么样，那笔钱你现在还要不要带回去？”

“我难道还有得选吗？”忍足谦也说，扫了一眼石田银手上的枪。

“理论上来说，姑且还是有的。”渡边修不紧不慢地吐出一口烟，眯着眼睛笑了起来，“要么你现在完好无损地带着钱走出去，然后在拐口的木桥上被人推下河；要么就留在这里，往后都替我工作。你意下如何？”

忍足谦也看着他，又回头看了看站在门口面无表情的石田银和小石川健二郎，挠了挠头叹出一口气。“如果在这里工作的话，以后就不会再因为洗牌太快就被莫名其妙地抓起来了吧？既然都绑在同一条船上了，老板和雇员之间不互相信任可不行。”

“这可不好说，有时候我连我自己都信不过呢。”渡边修丢掉烟头，从转椅上直起身来，笑着对他伸出一只手。“合作愉快。”

渡边修起初只交给他在赌场放风的工作，好在忍足谦也学得很快，加之他掌握着一手全赌场无人能及的换牌技术，就算在最经验老到的赌徒面前，也能轻而易举地瞒天过海，忍足谦也很快就晋升为二号赌场的经理。他换上崭新的白西装，对着镜子调了调蝴蝶结，忽然想起从前和他在一起的那些日子。那时候忍足谦也还是个傻不愣登的吧台服务生，拿起餐盘的时候才发现领口的蝴蝶结都没有戴好，那人就从舞厅的另一头走了过来，不紧不慢地重新替他系上领结，然后在忍足谦也的嘴角边轻轻印上一个吻。

忍足谦也站在镜子前，对着眼前这张正值年轻的英俊面孔看了一会儿，无意识地摸了摸自己的嘴角。然后他理了理衬衫上的褶皱，转身走出了办公室。

赌场从来就不是忍足谦也喜欢的地方。和那个人所有的回忆几乎全留在了赌场里，无论是美好的过去，还是他想都不愿再回想的过去。

他站楼梯的扶手边，向下俯视着这座全大阪城最大的销天的金窟。点金缀银的水晶大吊灯把整个赌场每个角落都照得明亮宽敞，避无可避，衣冠楚楚的人们在这灯下来来往往，披着漂亮的皮囊，内里却都已经丧尽了最后一点理智，只剩下无穷无尽的贪婪兽性。而他几个月前还在这兽性的泥潭里苦苦挣脱，现在却已经是有能力掌控着他们的命运走向的人了。

他走下楼梯，把后勤办公室的钥匙交到金色小春手上。一氏裕次和金色小春是和他一起在二号场工作的同事，除了喜欢每天不知羞地在各种场合你侬我侬之外，工作起来倒是也出乎意料地可靠。忍足谦也开始负责起赌场经费的筹划工作之后，很快又接触到了隔壁五号场的经理小石川健二郎，以及主管账簿的财前光，前者是个十分低调、勤勤恳恳的人，后者就显得有点外冷内热了，每天都挂着一张面无表情的脸，戴着耳机，在后勤办公室里迅速地敲着键盘，眼睛几乎从来没离开过电脑和手机的屏幕。

这会儿他正好想找财前光谈谈今天早上的这个老头子，但财前光却不见人影了，小石川说他正在三号场的酒吧附近待着，这个时候正是他创作的时间，最好不要去打扰他。

“什么创作，”忍足谦也问，“财前还会自编账目吗？”

“总之过一会儿再去吧，”小石川推推他的肩膀，“比起那个，阿修好像有事找你，你最好赶快去一趟办公室。”

忍足谦也还没推开门，就感觉到一股铺天盖地的烟味席卷而来。他在心里翻了个白眼，尽力克制住自己想要捏着鼻子走进去的冲动，拉开门走了进去。随后又觉得这样似乎不太好，于是他又把手放在门板上象征性地敲了敲。

“啊，谦也你来了啊，”不出意外地，渡边修仍然躺在真皮沙发上盯着报纸，歪着的草帽从他头顶一边滑了下来。“效率还真是高呢。是穿着滑轮鞋飞过来的吧？”

“速度上的事情我是不会输的。”忍足谦也看了一眼他手上的报纸，“又在赌马吗？算了吧，阿修你押那个就从来没赢过吧。”

“是呢，最近的赌马市场怎么都那么不景气，”渡边修顺势叹气道，“要是哪一天破产了，这间赌场就交到谦也手上怎么样？”

“到那时候再说吧。找我有什么事吗？”忍足谦也把门带上。

“也没什么，”渡边修把报纸卷起来扔到一边，拿起手边刚点燃的烟，“看看你最近状态怎么样了。毕竟有段时间没见到谦也了。”

“就这个吗？”

“怎么了？”

“喂，我可是很忙的！阿修没看到今天二号场那边差点又多了一个砸场子的吗！”

“如果在赌场里开枪了，谦也可要记得帮我保护好门口的那樽花瓶哦，那可是明朝的真迹呢。”

“我是经理不是管家！天天都在自己的办公室里闲着，偶尔也下去赌场看一看啊！”

“是吗，等下次吧。”渡边修毫无诚意地说，“我还要先回家一趟，稍微有点事要处理。”

“现在吗？”忍足谦也撇撇嘴，“虽说平时也起不了什么作用，但阿修作为老板也不能擅自离职啊。”

“干嘛这样说，真是让人伤心。”渡边修叹着气，“放心吧，拿点东西而已，半个小时就能回来了。”

忍足谦也有点意外，“阿修难道住在这附近吗？”

“当时让他们把房子建在赌场后面，走几步就能到了，只不过找东西可能要耗点时间。”渡边修扶了扶草帽，露出一个神秘的笑容。“别看我这幅样子，可是自己有一栋别墅的哦。”

“……诶？！”

“趁着三号场那边还没有多少人，赶快跟我来吧。”渡边修把烟蒂摁在烟灰缸上，站起身往二号赌场侧门的方向走去。忍足谦也快步跟上，走到门口时，突然感觉到今天人群里的氛围似乎有点不对劲。他停下了脚步，在赌场内四处审视。

“怎么了？”渡边修问。

“不，大概是我看错了。”忍足谦也低声说，拉开通往别墅后院的侧门。但转身的那一瞬间，他再次强烈地感觉到有一道审视的目光扫过他的背脊——忍足谦也猛地转过头，不远处藏匿在人海角落里的一个人，黑皮肤，黑西装，长着高得惊人的个子，那双财狼一样的双眼隔着人群，直直地往他和渡边修的方向看了过来，发出捕猎者的精明光芒。

渡边修的后院别墅没有多少人光临过，虽然所有漆画的铁门和围栏都白净如新，旁边种满了各式草植的小花园也被打理的整整齐齐，但仍然显得有些冷清。除了偶尔不得不来处理一些事务的小石川，这偌大的空间平日里连一个人影也见不到，就连管家也只有在渡边修传唤时才惜时如金地在别墅里露一回脸。

进了这样隐秘的住所，忍足谦也倒觉得有些不自在了，渡边修却不介意，推开虚掩的大门径直走进大厅内。忍足谦也刚想说这样的地方没人在的时候也该上个锁，一抬头就被大厅富丽得无可比拟的装潢噎得一个字也说不出来。

“看什么呢？”渡边修回头对他笑了笑，将忍足谦也一脸惊愕的神色尽收眼底，“快走吧，我们赶时间呢。”

“到这里是有什么事要办吗？”

“来找个人。”渡边修转过身走上通往二层的楼梯，“每天都是这样，除非我亲自去叫，否则他是绝对不会下来跳舞的。”

“舞者？”忍足谦也紧跟着渡边修散漫的步伐走上阶梯，抬手理了理领口歪掉的领结，“这间赌场原来还有开舞厅吗？”

“你小子都在这工作快半个月了，还不知道吗？”渡边修走在他前头，边走边低头往衣袋里翻找着钥匙，“就在三号场隔壁的酒吧里面，多亏了那个孩子，舞厅的生意有时候比赌场的还要好的多呢。”他捣鼓了半天也没翻出钥匙，最后停了下来，转身递给忍足谦也一根烟，“有火吗？”

“别让我抽那个，寿命都要减半了。”忍足谦也推开他的手，把胸前西装口袋翻出来的手帕抽出来，随手叠成方形后重新塞了回去。渡边修靠着楼梯扶手，眯着眼睛玩味地打量了他一会儿，然后说道，“这个说法倒是挺有意思的。”

“什么？”

“那个孩子之前也总是这么唠叨我，说和我这样的烟鬼在一起，寿命都要减半了。”渡边修转过身，咬着烟懒洋洋道，“叠手帕的方式挺特别的，妈妈教的吗？”

“不是。”忍足谦也漫不经心地回答。刚才那个吸烟的说法让他想起了某个人，忍足谦也被这个说法又轻而易举地拉入了一段过往的泥潭里面。

“前男友？”

“哈？没、没有！”

“看来就是前男友嘛。”渡边修叼着烟含糊不清地笑道，“话虽如此，总是抱怨我身上的烟味浓得让他受不了，那孩子却不知道什么时候开始自己也学会抽上了。”

忍足谦也因为前男友这个词而窘迫得很，只想赶快转移话题，“阿修的学生吗？”

“嘛，算是吧。不过我教给他的东西可不是跳舞就是了。”

他？忍足谦也心想，来到这里之后，他从来没有听说过男舞者在大阪的任何一家赌场当主役，除了以前曾经和忍足谦也在一起的那个人……“该不会是阿修的恋人吧？”他随口问道，脑子里又开始有些走神起来。

“可以那么说吗？”渡边修笑着说，抬脚跨上最后一阶楼梯。“哎，原来没锁门啊。”

“那，应该也是本地人吧？阿修的那位学生。”

“地地道道的大阪人。”渡边修捏着门把，转头对他有点神秘地笑了笑，“谦也现在就能见到他了，他就在这里面。”

忍足谦也疑惑地看着他推开卧室的门，刚想询问，很快就听见了卧室内隐隐约约飘出的哼唱声。这嗓子他实在是太过熟悉了，一瞬间忍足谦也的大脑几乎当机，整个人都木桩一样杵在了寝室门前。

A guy what takes his time, I'll go for any time

那个在我身上消耗青春的人啊，我随时都会离开的，

I'm a fast movin' gal who likes them slow

我这个善变的人，偏爱与迟钝的人往来……

“说起来，你们两个还没有见过面呢，以后就要在同一个地方工作了。”寝室里的渡边修转过头对他说，他已经站在内室的门前了，“进来吧，正好我来给谦也介绍一下。”

忍足谦也紧盯着寝室内那扇半掩的门，整个寝室一片漆黑，只有那扇门后慢悠悠地透出一道明亮的白光。轻柔的、熟悉得无以复加的歌声像铁锥一样击打在他的耳膜上，震得忍足谦也头皮发麻。

“怎么了？”渡边修把手停在门把上，站在阴影里看着他。

Got no use for fancy driving' 

精湛的掌控我并不善用，

Wanna see a guy arriving in low

我只想看着一个人慢慢地来到我的身边…… 

  
“……没什么。”忍足谦也暗暗深吸一口气，强装镇定地走进寝室，顺手带上了门。渡边修转过身，一手推开了内室的那扇雕花的木门，笑着往里面探进半个身子。“喂，白石，现在有空吗？”

一瞬间，忍足谦也听见自己的心跳漏了半拍。他不可置信地快步冲上前去，视线绕过渡边修宽厚的肩膀，湛蓝的瞳孔在下一秒骤然收缩。

“我吗？”

站在内室里的人正侧对着他们，闻声从梳妆台前仰起头来。银灰色的发丝随着他后仰的动作大幅度地铺散开来，海藻一样毫无章法地朝耳后拂去，其余几缕散落下来，挡住了他白瓷般的脸庞。白石藏之介抬手拨开那几缕银发，露出一对橄榄石一样精雕细琢的双眼。

他微笑着看向斜倚在门框边的渡边修，但笑容很快就凝固在了他的脸上。忍足谦也站在渡边修身后，浑身僵硬，脸色铁青，面上的五官都快要拧成一团，眼睛同样一动不动地紧盯着他。

白石藏之介拉起从他左侧滑下去的丝绸肩带，慢慢地眯起眼。“我当然有空。”他低声说道，不浓不淡的笑意停留在他轻轻扬起的嘴角边，隐约可见。

“一大早就这样，你最近未免有点清闲过头了吧。”渡边修边说边走进来，顺手往梳妆台上摸走了打火机，拇指凑到烟头边摁下点火键，“好歹也下去露个面啊，下面那些家伙有一半都是为了看你才来的。”

“我的班次不是下午吗？”白石藏之介懒洋洋地说，将正在播放蓝调的收音机关掉，回头冲着门口的方向扬起笑容。“而且就算我不下楼，阿修好像也已经带了人上来，想要介绍给我呢。”

“这是半个月前刚来的孩子，打个招呼吧。”渡边修吐出一口烟雾，“能干得很哦，我刚提拔他为二号场的经理。啊，别不好意思嘛，谦也，进来说话吧。”

忍足谦也停在他身后的内室门口，站得像个被打了桩的人形木头，板着一张俊朗的脸一语不发。白石藏之介拢了拢头发，侧着身子朝他看了过来，他身高和忍足谦也相仿，眼里的神态却让人感觉他像是在睥睨。

“我猜小春口中那个有史以来最年轻的赌场经理，就是我眼前这位了。”在一段不长不短的尴尬沉默后，白石藏之介率先露出微笑，朝着门口方向走出一步。“久仰大名，我是白石藏之介，很高兴认识你。”

“初次见面，我是忍足谦也。”忍足谦也终于稍微缓下了脸色，也从门口走了进来，对着他点了点头。

“别那么拘谨嘛，两个人不应该是同辈才对吗？”渡边修笑着说，“没记错的话，谦也从前是住在浪速区吧？白石似乎和你还是同乡呢。”

“既然是同乡，怎么说也得早些介绍给我认识啊。”白石藏之介淡淡地瞥了渡边修一眼，又转过头来，盯着忍足谦也有些玩味地笑了。“看忍足君的反应，似乎是现在才知道我的存在呢。”

“啊，我之前的确一直忘记提起这件事了。被吓到了吗？”

“不，没有。”忍足谦也说，“我只是——”

“不过，能让阿修冒着这么大的风险破格录用，一定是个很有本事的人吧？”几根缠着绷带的手指搭上白石藏之介轮廓漂亮的脸颊，他继而显出一副颇为好奇的神态。“您还是这么喜欢在用人这方面随随便便地押注呢。当年对我是这样，现在又是这样。”

“赌场的老板不善于下赌注可怎么行。”渡边修在烟头缓缓上升的白色云雾中含糊不清道，“阿修我对年轻人的指望可一向多着呢。白石现在不也是个年轻人吗？”

“阿修对我有什么指望吗？”白石藏之介偏着脑袋问，两眼却仍然定定地盯着眼前的人，眼里看不出什么情绪。

“当然有了。东京那帮派来查红灯的老家伙又过来了，如果是你，应该有办法让他们改变心意吧？”

白石藏之介不置可否地嗯了一声，“还真信任我啊。”

“和别人都不一样，你可是我亲自栽培出来的。”渡边修说，夹走嘴边的烟头，从梳妆台旁边懒洋洋地直起身。“好了，还有几分钟四号场就要正式开张，我该下去看看他们布置得怎么样了。那么……”

他走到白石藏之介面前，轻轻扶起对方的下巴，在银发青年噙着笑意的唇边印下一个吻。“今天下午的舞厅也拜托你了，白石君。”

站在他背后的忍足谦也后退了一步，目光晦暗。

“放心吧。”白石藏之介低声说，微微仰起脸庞，迎合渡边修落下来的亲吻，目光却直勾勾地投向站在渡边修身后，面色僵硬的青年。那双深邃的沉褐色宝石半遮半掩在男人酒红色的长发后，借着投下的灯影折射出幽冷的绿光。“我会让所有人都喜欢我的。”

TBC


End file.
